Behind-the-ear (“BTE”) communication devices can be found in many forms. One popular construction is to have a hook shaped member having a main portion that houses device electronics, and a more tightly curved portion that hooks around the point at which the helix joins the head to provide a conduit for sound to the ear canal. Examples of BTE communication devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,009,183 and 6,101,259.
An important aspect in any BTE communication device is that of fit for comfortable long-term use. One approach to providing a proper fit is to make BTE communication devices available in a variety of sizes, such that a user may select an appropriate size. Another approach is to custom fit the BTE communication device for a particular user.
For mass market applications, a one size fits all approach yields substantial manufacturing and distribution cost advantages. However, because ears come in a variety of shapes and sizes, many users of current single size BTE communication devices suffer in comfort because the form factor provides a compromised fit, and in some cases a poor fit, and failure to provide for depth positioning of the sound delivery tube in the ear canal.
Thus, there exists a need for a BTE communication device that provides for user adjustable depth positioning of the sound delivery tube in the ear canal.